Systems as mentioned in the preamble, among which CD-I systems in particular, are widely known. With the advent of CD-I there has been created a considerably user-friendly medium, which enables interactive handling of information in an ergonomic manner. CD-I systems are particularly, but not exclusively, designed for consumer applications in domestic environments. CD-I applications, e.g., software on compact disc information carriers, are available in a large variety of titles, ranging from video games and reference books to teaching and training applications. User-interface aspects are considered among the key issues that govern the wide acceptance of CD-I. For further information on technical issues, see “Compact Disc-Interactive; A Designer's Overview”, Kluwer, November 1988, ISBN 9020121219.
In many program applications, user-interaction with the data processing system is achieved through cursor control. A cursor is a figure, which is displayed on the display screen and whose position can be changed relative to the screen by the user manipulating the user-interface means, e.g., a maneuvering device. The user moves the cursor across the screen as in a video game, or positions the cursor in a particular area shown on the screen, e.g., to select a particular program option as in a menu. The user-interface means may be provided with a maneuvering functionality such as, for example, a plurality of buttons, each for control of the cursor movement in a particular direction, a joy-stick, or a single thumb-controlled button for selective multiple-direction control of the cursor.